1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reflective LCD panel capable of performing data programming and/or erasing via a polarized light.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) can be divided into transmissive, reflective, and transflective LCDs according to the utilization of light source and the difference in TFT array. Wherein, the transmissive TFT-LCD uses back-light as its light source, and the pixel electrodes on the TFT array substrate thereof are transmissive electrodes, so that light can pass through; the reflective TFT-LCD uses front-light or external light as its light source, and the pixel electrodes on the TFT array substrate thereof are reflective electrodes of metal or other reflective materials, so that the front-light or external light can be reflected; and the transflective TFT-LCD is the integrated structure of transmissive TFT-LCD and reflective TFT-LCD, which can use both back-light and front-light or external light for displaying.
Generally, the transmissive LCD panel, the reflective LCD panel, and the transflective LCD panel are all integrated with driving circuit (for example, driver IC, control circuit board, image processor etc) for displaying images. In particular, in the conventional transmissive, reflective, and transflective LCD panels, the orientation of the liquid crystal layer is controlled by the bias between pixel electrode and common electrode, and the voltage input to each pixel electrode is provided by a driving circuit. Thus, the manufacturing cost of the conventional LCD (including LCD panel and driving circuit) can not be further reduced.
Recently, many electronic products with image memory displaying function, such as electronic paper, electronic kanban, smart card etc are invented. Since the images to be displayed by these electronic products are usually static images which can stay for certain time period, constant data updating is not necessary, so that power consumption thereof is reduced. In addition to the power consumption performance, how to write data into the display media through external field (for example, electric field, magnetic field, light field etc) has become today's major subject. Moreover, how to manufacture displays with lower cost and better display quality is also one of the most important subjects.